Past! Present! East! West!
by mutsuki
Summary: Rating went up because of Yaoi in ch2! Past Present East West is a Japanese game in which a person gives a subject that everyone follows in a constant rhythm.Please R
1. Bug Tezuka

Thank you for being here! I hope you enjoy!! Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. *Important* Past Present East West is a Japanese game in which a person gives a subject that everyone follows in a constant rhythm.  
  
Story starts now!!  
  
It was another usual boring day at the Seigaku Tennis Court when Echizen Ryouma grabbed the regulars to say, "Let's play Past Present East West."  
  
*Past! Present! East! West!* By: Mutsuki  
  
"Past Present East West?? Ochibi what are you talking about?" Eiji who had no clue also seemed to be happy to get away from their normal boring routines.  
  
"Eiji, you mean you don't know? How stupid of you!" Fuji too came. He was as sadistic as can be today; he scared poor Eiji so much that he started to crawl away from his black friend.  
  
Ooishi sighed, "It's easy, someone gives the subject and everyone follows it in a constant rhythm."  
  
"Oooooh."  
  
Echizen glared, "Are we gonna start or what!?"  
  
Round 1 Ryouma, Fuji, Takasan, Eiji, and Tezuka  
  
R: Past Present East West!! Unbelievable things about other Tennis players!! Tezuka's age!!  
  
Te: Echizen!!!  
  
F: Mizukij's clothes!! They are so tacky!!!  
  
Taka: Huh!? Um...Ooishi's hair!!  
  
Ooishi: *gasp* Takasan!?  
  
Taka: Gomen Ooishi!!  
  
Eiji: Hyoutei's captains opening ceremony!!  
  
Momo: Hmmm you gotta admit...  
  
Tezuka: Hyoutei's team! That is a host club!!  
  
Ryouma: Tezuka's hair!! He's going to go bald soon!!  
  
Tezuka: Arrggh! Echizen!!  
  
Fuji: The Tezuka zone!! Whats with the kinky effects!  
  
Tezuka: Fuji...  
  
Taka: Inui's glasses!!  
  
Eiji: Kaidou's Fshyuuu!!  
  
Tezuka: Ryouma's English! Its literally wrong!!  
  
Ryouma: Tezuka's age! He has to be lying!!  
  
Tezuka: THAT IS IT!!!!!!  
  
End of Round 1  
  
"Well, that was refreshingly fun!" Fuji said as he smiled his most sinister smile.  
  
"Echizen!! Tell me, was the purpose of the game, by any chance, to Piss me off!!?" ,Tezuka practically screamed Ryouma smiled his most catlike smile and replied, "It worked didn't it?"  
  
"50 laps!!!!!"  
  
"It was worth it!!!"  
  
The End  
  
So, how did you like it? I'm a beginner and I hope you don't flame me too much. Please review! I want to know if I should write a next chapter! (although I might write one even though nobody reviewed...) Oh yeah, and I don't hate Fuji!! I just think he can be really black at times! 


	2. Scare Tezuka

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Thank you so very much!!! I love you!! No wait don't run away! I decided to follow your advice and write pairings (Haha!!) Hope everyone likes it!  
  
'blah' is thoughts (blah) is actions  
  
The Seigaku tennis club regulars were getting ready to go home when Ryouma grabbed Tezuka and said, " I want to play Past Present East West."  
  
*Past! Present! East! West!* Ch.2 By: Mutsuki "No way."  
  
"C'mon"  
  
Tezuka stared at the boy. "You just want to make me mad. I have better things to do."  
  
Ryouma scowled, "Like what? You don't have any friends."  
  
Tezuka turned a slight shade of magenta, "Not everyone plays with friends all the time, I am a senior and I have studies and training with my left hand."  
  
Fuji popped up behind Tezuka, "Tezuka is right Ryouma, you know what can happen when sexual tension builds up."  
  
"What!?" Tezuka nearly screamed at the S word, " Fuji, what the heck are you talking about!?"  
  
"Se---ctiol Teeen-sion." Fuji said slowly, one at a time as if Tezuka was a deaf old man, "You know, *training* with your left hand." Fuji smiled and threw a wink at the trembling Tezuka.  
  
Ryouma sneered at his terrified captain, "How bout I give you a hand on that *sexual tension*?" (Double wink)  
  
"Gyahhhh!! Kaidou save me-!!!" Tezuka yelped as he scrambled toward the said regular.  
  
"Aargh! Buchou, get off me."  
  
Inui scrawled something into his ever mysterious data book and then turned to Ryouma. "Everyone except for me, you, Fuji, Tezuka, and Kaidou has left. I suppose everyone who is left will play, what is the subject?"  
  
Ryouma opened to say but Fuji slapped his hand onto his mouth before he could talk.  
  
"I want to choose the subject."  
  
"What? No way, that's not fair!! I said that I wanted to play and I get too...." Ryouma stopped pouting to see a black vortex behind the smiling Fuji. 'His eyes are not smiling....'  
  
"I can choose, right?"  
  
Ryouma turned blue, "Of course, it wouldn't be fair if I were the one to choose all the time!!"  
  
"OK" Ryouma relaxed when he saw the black vortex turn into the usual bishonen aura.  
  
Round 2 Fuji, Ryouma, Inui, Kaidou, Tezuka  
  
Fuji: Past, Present, East, West! Prince of Tennis Yaoi pairings!!  
  
Kaidou and Tezuka fell onto the floor anime style  
  
Fuji: Fujizuka!!  
  
Tezuka: Aaaah, wait a minute why am I on the bottom!??  
  
Ryouma: Ryozuka!!  
  
Tezuka: 'bottom again!?'  
  
Inui: InuKai!!  
  
Inui took a small peer at Kaidou hoping that the snakelike boy would respond to his love.  
  
Kaidou: Ooishi x Kikumaru  
  
Inui fell in defeat as Kaidou scooted as far away as he can from the Data man  
  
Tezuka: TakaFuji! 'I don't like Fuji !!'  
  
Fuji: ZukaFuji!!  
  
Tezuka: Eep  
  
Ryouma: RyoZukaRyo!!  
  
Tezuka: (turning blue)  
  
Inui: KaiInu 'Do you want to be on top!? Is that it??'  
  
Kaidou: Momoshiro x Ann  
  
Inui fell again as Kaidou stared at anything but Inui's fallen body  
  
Tezuka: RyoSaku!! 'I don't like Ryouma either!!'  
  
Fuji: Everyone x Tezuka  
  
Tezuka: Nooooo!! Stop the torture!!!!  
  
End of Round2  
  
"Fufufu," Fuji laughed but his eyes were not laughing," I like SM play. Say why don't we go home and try out a couple of my toys. Ryouma? Tezuka?"  
  
"I'm honored Fuji senpai." Ryouma's eyes glinted as he smiled at his Captain.  
  
Tezuka, whose pride and sanity probably broke into little bite size pieces by now, fled from Fuji and Ryouma with the speed of light.  
  
"Kaidou"  
  
"I don't want your feelings."  
  
".... Can we still practice?"  
  
"I don't know Inui senpai. I'm starting to wonder how much data you have about me."  
  
"Two hundred and seventy..." "I'm sorry I asked."  
  
End of Ch.2  
  
Well how was it? Did I do Ok? Or did I fail miserably?? Please Review!? Please? Again I do not hate Tezuka or Fuji. 


	3. Frighten Tezuka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, Konomi Takeshi does.  
  
JewelClaw Lady of Wind, thank you for writing a review again!!! I am so glad that you liked Ch.2! I hope you like Ch.3 as much....  
  
Kellayyy, thank you so very much for writing a review!! I'm sorry you can't understand well.... I'm bad at explaining (:*) Someone gives a subject and everyone follows it until someone is unable to take it anymore or someone cannot answer.  
  
Cheeseburger of Doom, I can't believe you wrote a review for me!!! I know that you wrote a lot of Fanfiction on Tennis no Ohjisama and so I was really honored to see that you reviewed! I know, I tend to change the character. (ha-ha) Fuji and Ryouma seems so black to me and Tezuka is fun to tease.  
  
Well I hope people like Ch.3! It's starting to get really out of hand....  
  
'blah' is thoughts (blah) is actions  
  
Story starts now!!!  
  
"Tezuka! Kaidou! I'm afraid that you weren't following the rules yesterday!"  
  
*Past! Present! East! West!* Ch.3 By: Mutsuki  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Fuji senpai?" Kaidou glared at the smiling boy as if he was from an insane asylum.  
  
"You weren't following the rules!!" Fuji sighed at the slowness of the bandana snake," I said YAOI pairings!! Remember?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Fuji: Past, Present, East, West! Prince of Tennis Yaoi pairings!!  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Fshuuuu...." Kaidou looked back at Fuji a little pissed for his interruption on training for such a stupid thing," So?"  
  
Fuji smiled as his thick black vortex of horror started to form behind his back," Penalty time...." A cup of blackish grayish sick mixture came into Kaidou's sight.  
  
"What!?" Kaidou started to run from the sadistic guy but wasn't fast enough, Fuji tripped Kaidou and grabbed him by the neck," Not the juice! Anything but the juice!!"  
  
"Bottoms up!! Hyahahahahah!" Fuji shrieked as he pushed the whole cup into Kaidou's mouth," Whoops! My reputation! I meant fufufufufu."  
  
Fuji let go of Kaidou's dieing body and searched for his next victim." Oh, Tezuka?"  
  
Meanwhile Tezuka was hiding under a bench, "No more...No more...No more..." and cracking up  
  
"Oi, Tezuka bucho?" Tezuka nearly squealed at Ryouma's sudden appearance," I wanna play Past Present East West."  
  
Tezuka actually squealed at Ryouma's remark, "The Devil game!? You are insane if you think that I am going to play that game of Hell!!!"  
  
Ryouma frowned," O-K- then, FUJI----SEN mmph!"  
  
"Ok, Ok!!" Tezuka cried as he clapped his hand onto the rookie's mouth.  
  
"Hmm? Ryouma, did you call me?" Fuji materialized between Ryouma and Tezuka," Aah! Tezuka, I was just looking for you!! Fufufufu...."  
  
"No Fuji senpai." Ryouma pushed the fearsome glass away," I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Fuji looked upon the freshmen with laughter in his eyes," Why should I listen to you?"  
  
Ryouma snickered at Fuji," You remember that cat outfit and electric collar I had?"  
  
Fuji's eyes flashed at what Ryouma mentioned," The *pink* one?"  
  
Ryouma rolled his eyes," Yes, the pink one! I'll tell you where you can buy it at, and then you can punish Tezuka buchou with that"  
  
Fuji squealed," Ok! Let's play!!" He grabbed a couple of unsuspecting regulars, including Tezuka, and sat down." Oh and Tezuka, I want to see you after school so don't think about running away, Ok?"  
  
A scream was heard all throughout the Seishyun Gakuen.  
  
Round 3 Ryouma, Kikumaru, Ooishi, Fuji, Tezuka  
  
Ryouma: Past! Present! East! West! What Tezuka should be when he grows up!!  
  
Tezuka: What!? Is that even allowed?  
  
Fuji: Actually yes.  
  
Ryouma: A stunt double!  
  
Tezuka: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Kikumaru: Um.... A pro tennis player?  
  
Ooishi: A police officer.  
  
Fuji: A stripper!!!!  
  
Tezuka: 'Fuji....WHY??' An elite....  
  
Ryouma: A crash dummy  
  
Tezuka: .... 'Hold your anger'  
  
Kikumaru: A teacher.  
  
Ooishi: A doctor.  
  
Fuji: A gay massager!!  
  
Tezuka: (nearly faints) No!! How could you Fuji!!!  
  
Fuji: Your turn Tezuka. (smiles)  
  
Tezuka: 'I have a bright future!!' A scientist!  
  
Ryouma: A makeup guinea pig!  
  
Tezuka: (On the edge of tears)  
  
Kikumaru: (using telepathy) 'Ooishi they're starting to scare me' A principal.  
  
Ooishi: (also using telepathy) 'Me too Eiji, my stomach hurts' A sports coach.  
  
Fuji: A PROSTITUTE!!!!!  
  
Tezuka: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! (bursts out into a tidal wave of tears)  
  
End of Round 3  
  
Momoshiro, and the freshmen trio patted there Captain's back sympathetically as he howled away. Fuji and Ryouma laughed as usual at the pitiful sight of there former proud buchou.  
  
Tezuka peered at the two boys with bright red eyes," Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
Ryouma and Fuji looked at each other and said at the same time," We love you too much!"  
  
"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah" Tezuka scurried toward the safe post of Seigaku, the mother Ooishi." Save me Ooishi!! Don't leave me with those demons!"  
  
Ooishi nearly wept at his buchou's change in character," Oh.... I'm sorry Tezuka, but what will Eiji do without me?? You'll live Tezuka, just barely, but you'll live.... Forgive me!" and with that Ooishi ran from the fearful sight with Kikumaru.  
  
Tezuka gawked at the mother's escape until the black vortex of doom opened behind his back," Oh Tezuka, why do you try to run? Didn't you enjoy our little SM play from last time??" Fuji softly spoke as he grabbed Tezuka's shoulder with unbelievable strength.  
  
"Eep...."  
  
"But don't worry buchou. This time it will be a lot more fun...." Ryouma whispered as he stroked Tezuka's other shoulder," What's more fun then a *pink* cat suit and an electric collar??"  
  
"God help me...."  
  
*The End*  
  
Whoo! Ch.3 is finished! Man that was long!! Hmmm, should I change the rating? Anyways, I'm thinking about getting other schools in, and I need you, the readers, to help in choosing which school I should use! So please review and tell me which to use!! 


	4. Heal Tezuka

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. But I really wish I do.  
  
I can't believe I forgot to make Eiji sound like a cat in the past chapters!!!  
  
'blah' is thoughts (blah) is actions  
  
It was another nice day for tennis when Tezuka Ayana, Tezuka Kunimitsu's mother, realized that her beloved son was missing.  
  
"Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu, where are you??" Ayana frantically searched throughout the great Japanese house, it wasn't like her Kunimitsu to be gone over night without even calling.  
  
Ayana nearly jumped at the sudden open of the door.  
  
"Kunimitsu!? What happened?" She was even more surprised to see her only son tired and disgruntled, lying in a heap in front of the door.  
  
"Nothing mother.... I had rough training. Was sleeping over at Fuji Shusuke's house." Kunimitsu replied in short sentences, groaning before speaking the last sentence out loud.  
  
"Well, you know that you should call when you're going to be late or sleeping over." Ayana sighed, she had been so worried. "Well, you better hurry up if you want to get to school on time."  
  
Kunimitsu winced," Mother, about school...."  
  
*Past! Present! East! West!* Ch.4 By: Mutsuki  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why Tezuka didn't come to school today." Fuji Shusuke thought aloud. Eiji sweat dropped, "I think you tired him out, nyaa. He's probably resting at his house." "Tired him out? It only went on until 4 in the morning...." Fuji started worrying, "I hope he doesn't die.... Who would I play with then??" All Eiji could do was pray that Tezuka may die while he still can.  
  
*After tennis practice, at Tezuka's house*  
  
Tezuka was lying in his bed felling relaxed and safe for the first time in 3 days. 'There's no place like home.... There's no place like home.... I never thought that that could be so true. And the regulars won't be able to come in since I've told my family that I really don't want any visitors today. Peace, at last!!!' and mending his cracked ego and sanity back little by little.  
  
When....  
  
"Tezuka-!! We missed you-!"  
  
Tezuka sat up and started to cough blood out, "Cough!! Cough!! Tezuka Kunimitsu, why do you think of such a nightmare when you are in a safe place? How can it be that I just heard Fuji? I am safe here.... Safe...."  
  
"Tezuka, I see that your mind has been damaged.... I'm very sorry..."  
  
"Fuji Shusuke!?" Tezuka screamed, "Father! How could you let him in!?" Tezuka Kuniharu, Tezuka Kunimitsu's father, gazed around the room at the 9 regulars and @ and saw Fuji, "Kunimitsu? What are you talking about? He is a nice young man, and he even brought fruits for you." He showed Kunimitsu a giant bowl of assorted fruits, "I'll go and peel them Ok?" He then left Kunimitsu not knowing about his poor son's feelings.  
  
"Tezuka, you have a very nice family! Why didn't you introduce me to them before?" Fuji smiled a usual smile but Kunimitsu trembled. "So, Tezuka how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, until you came...."  
  
"What did you say?" Fuji started to form his black vortex.  
  
"Fine, tha-tha-thanks to you Fujji-"Tezuka stuttered away.  
  
Fuji smiled his normal smile again, "I thought so."  
  
Ryouma went up to sit on Tezuka's bed, "We kind of feel sorry for what we did yesterday Buchou. So we decided to make it up to you by letting you choose the subject for Past Present East West."  
  
Tezuka swallowed, "I'd rather not...."  
  
Fuji clapped his hands, "O-K-! Let's start!!"  
  
Round 4 Tezuka, Ryouma, Takasan, Kaidou, Fuji  
  
Tezuka: Past! Present! East! West! Good things about Tezuka Kunimitsu!!!  
  
Momoshiro: Tezuka buchou.... He's desperate.  
  
Kikumaru: Nyaaa, he probably can't stand anymore bad things about himself....  
  
Tezuka: I'm not going to be in the group.  
  
Fuji: Of course, who would say good things about himself to other people? (Evil smile)  
  
Tezuka: ....  
  
Ryouma: Aaaah.... He's a great tennis player?  
  
Tezuka: 'why the question mark?'  
  
Takasan: He has good grades  
  
Kaidou: Fshuuuuu.... A strict policy....  
  
Tezuka: 'Kaidou....Takasan....' (almost cries with happiness but doesn't show it )  
  
Fuji: ............. Pass  
  
Kikumaru: Nyaaa!? Are you even allowed to do that?  
  
Fuji: Of course.  
  
Kikumaru: No one ever told me!!  
  
Fuji: (smiles sweetly at Eiji) you didn't know that? I'm sorry, it's just that even an elementary student would know about it, at least try it?  
  
Kikumaru: (falls into shock for being labled bellow elementary level.)  
  
Tezuka: (falls into shock because he didn't know either.)  
  
Ryouma: Pass  
  
Tezuka: (falls into deeper shock because two people passed at once)  
  
Takasan: He's a good buchou.  
  
Kaidou: I admire how much training he does  
  
Tezuka: (recovers) ã'Kaidou....Takasan....'  
  
Fuji: Um.... His hair  
  
Tezuka: Fuji, what do you mean?  
  
Fuji: It's so hard; you might be able to use it as a weapon.  
  
Inui: Fuji's triple counter!! Higuma Otoshi!? He has taken Tezuka's subjects advantage and turned it into a disadvantage!!  
  
Ryouma: Pass2  
  
Takasan: 'Tezuka.... I feel that your sanity is crumbling again....' Girls like Tezuka.  
  
Kaidou: 'When will this stupidity end' Pass Tezuka: (Faints)  
  
End of Round 4  
  
Fuji shaked his head "My, my, look at what you've done to poor Tezuka's heart! Kaidou, how could you?"  
  
Kaidou glared at Fuji, "Your fault,ãnot mine."  
  
Kuniharu comes into the room with a bowl of fruits wearing a pink frilled apron,"Fruits are ready! Oh Kunimitsu! What are you doing sleeping on the ground like that!?" Kuniharu tsked tsked as he laid Kunimitsu on his bed. "I'm sorry boys but you'll have to go home. I'm sure he'll be OK tomorrow."  
  
Fuji smiled and bowed politely, "Ok, please give our regards to Tezuka when he wakes up."  
  
Kunimitsu was trembling and sweating all over.  
  
*End of Ch.4*  
  
Next chapter will probably be Fudoumine. I hope that people liked this chapter.... Fuji is getting a little too crazy.... Again please review!? 


End file.
